Nikt jeszcze nie umarł od złamanego serca
by newbroomstick
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania "Nobody's Ever Died of a Broken Heart" autorstwa Frayach ni Cuill. Slash HP/DM, angst. Stanowczo nie dla młodzieży.


Autor: Frayach ni Cuill  
>Tytuł oryginału: Nobody's Ever Died of a Broken Heart <p>

_Mówi się, że jest pięć etapów żałoby: zaprzeczenie, gniew, targowanie się, depresja i akceptacja.  
><em>

Oddychaj, mówi sobie. Po prostu oddychaj.

Harry przewraca się na plecy i patrzy w sufit. W kuchni buczy lodówka, na ulicy trzaskają drzwiczki samochodu. Leży, odkąd wrócił z pracy. Dzień się już skończył i reflektory przejeżdżających aut rzucają na ścianę smugi światła jak szperacze. Zapaliły się neony. Odbijają się kolorowo w kroplach deszczu na szybie.

Przewraca się z powrotem na brzuch i wstaje, odpychając się od materaca. W łazience otwiera szafkę i wyjmuje buteleczkę, potem drugą; trzecią nie. Nie dzisiaj. Trzykrotnie próbuje zdjąć nakrętkę pierwszej. Skupia się bardziej. Nie powinno to być takie trudne. Stymulanty to kapsułki w cielistym kolorze. Bierze cztery. Zażywał już więcej, ale dziś czuje się nieźle, jakby mógł odczekać jeszcze parę dni, zanim umrze. Bierze tylko dwa trankwilizery. Ma jutro robotę. Listy do napisania, zakupy, takie rzeczy.

Odkręca kurek i myjąc zęby, patrzy, jak woda wiruje w odpływie. Kiedy spluwa do umywalki, w pianie widać krew. Krwawią mu dziąsła. Podnosi wzrok. Jego twarz w lustrze jest bledsza niż zazwyczaj, a oczy wyglądają jak krople płynu przeciw zamarzaniu wylanego na śnieg. Światło jarzeniówki miga. Wszystko wydaje się mieć ostre krawędzie, nawet okrągłe szkła jego okularów. Ściana za nim jest pokryta białymi kafelkami z szarzejącą spoiną. Pociąga za sznurek wyłącznika i w łazience robi się ciemno. Przez chwilę jest zupełnie oślepiony i musi wyciągnąć rękę, by odnaleźć drzwi. Przywodzi mu to na myśl coś, co powiedziała prowadząca grupę dla osób w żałobie na wczorajszym spotkaniu. Nie pamięta dokładnego sformułowania. Coś o szukaniu po omacku. Albo macaniu w ciemności. A może to były słowa Martina, urywek któregoś z jego wierszy? Harry nie może sobie przypomnieć.

Na zewnątrz deszcz przeszedł w mżawkę. Harry odrzuca głowę i pozwala, by wilgotny oddech osadzał się na jego twarzy. Bryły budynków majaczą w górnej części pola widzenia jak góry. Kołyszą się lekko i Harry zamyka oczy. Nie przygotował się jeszcze na wywoływaną przez pigułki dezorientację. Nawierzchnia ulicy lśni. Śmigają samochody. Stawia kołnierz i rusza z miejsca. Gdzieś za nim rozlega się pisk opon i ktoś się na kogoś wydziera. Słychać klakson, potem śmiech. Z uchylonych drzwi restauracji, do której wchodzą z ulicy goście, otrząsając parasole, bucha zapach mięsa. Harry'emu burczy w brzuchu. Na stoisku z prasą kupuje marsa. Batonik jest za słodki, ale żuje go skwapliwie, zapijając irn bru. Rzuca pustą puszkę do przepełnionego kosza.

Jak to się zdarza zbyt często, widział dziś Draco w autobusie. Włosy wymykały mu się spod bardzo-nie-w-jego-stylu wełnianej czapki. Siedział z głową opartą o szybę, słuchając muzyki z iPoda. Harry usiadł za nim ze ściśniętym gardłem. Draco nie może odwrócić głowy. Jemu nie wolno go zawołać. Za każdym razem, kiedy to robi, Draco ogląda się i nie jest już Draco. Jest kimś obcym z kilkoma rysami Draco. Czasem ma jego włosy, czasem profil, niekiedy ręce.

Bramkarz dał znak, żeby wszedł bez kolejki, i Harry wsuwa mu do ręki banknot dziesięciofuntowy. Zwykle daje dwie dychy, ale zapomniał w drodze do domu podejść do bankomatu. Powietrze w środku jest ciężkie i wilgotne od ubrań parujących w cieple lamp. Harry dostrzega Martina przy barze i przepycha się przez tłum. Martin jak zawsze ma na sobie czarne dżinsy i zieloną koszulę. Zdążył już się napić. Cmokają się na przywitanie i Harry czuje gin. Żaden z nich nie tańczy, więc znajdują stolik w rogu. Martin opowiada, jak minął mu dzień. Wykłada poezję młodocianym w więzieniu Feltham. To nowy program i Martin z entuzjazmem rozprawia o jego perspektywach. Żaden z nich nie wspomina o ostatnim odmownym liście z wydawnictwa. Harry mówi mu, że oblał się kawą i poparzył sobie jaja. Śmieją się i sączą drinki. Monotonia pracy Harry'ego to stały temat ich żartów.

Drzwi klubu zamykają się, głusząc protesty tych, którzy zostali w kolejce. Gasną górne światła i zapalają się te imprezowe. Martin zamawia im po jeszcze jednym drinku. Po paru łykach Harry czuje, że zamykają mu się oczy. Kończyny ma ciężkie, głowa opada mu na oparcie fotela. Martin uśmiecha się pod nosem i pyta, jakich prochów się najadł. Harry uśmiecha się enigmatycznie, ale tak naprawdę nie pamięta.

Draco nie pochwalałby pigułek. Harry wyobraża sobie jego grymas, mimo markowanej obojętności. „Jesteś wystarczająco popierdolony i bez tego", powiedziałby. Ale kiedy później Harry szukałby pigułek, okazałoby się, że zniknęły. Draco radził sobie z jego powojennymi schizami, udając, że je ignoruje. Ale w tych chwilach nad ranem, kiedy chwytał go kolejny koszmar, czuł usta Draco na czole i palec przesuwający się po krawędzi jego szczęki. „Ciii", mówił Draco. „Jesteś bezpieczny. Jestem tutaj. Już po wszystkim, Harry. Po wszystkim, kochany".

Martin opiera but o brzeg siedzenia, między nogami Harry'ego, i odchyla się w tył, lustrując pomieszczenie.

— Skąd się biorą te zdziry? — pyta, wskazując brodą na grupkę ciotolubek, każda z kieliszkiem niebieskiego martini z wisienką maraschino.

Harry podnosi głowę i gapi się na nie, aż przypomina sobie, co chciał powiedzieć.

— Są nieszkodliwe.

— Nie twierdziłem, że są szkodliwe. Zawsze patrzysz na wszystko, tak jakby miało skoczyć ci do gardła — mówi Martin. Gmera w kostkach lodu w swojej szklance brudnym widelcem, który leżał na stoliku, kiedy przy nim usiedli.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak Draco umarł. Harry mu nie powiedział.

Prycha i pozwala, by głowa ponownie mu opadła. Czuje się odprężony i łaskawie usposobiony do świata i postanawia trochę się tym ponapawać. Wie z doświadczenia, że taki stan nie potrwa długo. Rano, kiedy Martin, wychodząc, pocałuje go w policzek, będzie udawał, że śpi. Nie potrafi wytłumaczyć ani Martinowi, ani nikomu innemu w tym pozbawionym magii świecie, że żadna substancja nie jest obojętna, żadna granica — nieprzenikniona. Nawet dla człowieka takiego jak Martin, żyjący z poezji, fakt, że słowo może zabić — dosłownie, byłby nie do pomyślenia. Jeśli Harry patrzy na wszystko, tak jakby miało skoczyć mu do gardła, ma swoje powody.

_Mówi się, że proces nie w każdym przypadku jest identyczny i etapy mogą następować „nie w tej" kolejności.  
><em>

Praca Harry'ego jest nieźle płatna, ale nie odrywa go od jego myśli. Jego telefon rzadko dzwoni; kiedy nie ma akurat „zajęć z żałoby", jak ochrzcił spotkania grupy, je lunch przy biurku. Z okna widać inny biurowiec. Często widzi przechodzących ludzi, to w jednym, to w drugim oknie. Przypominają mu postaci przemieszczające się skokowo w kadrach niemego filmu. Wystukuje na klawiaturze urzędowe pisemka z przeprosinami. Zawsze zaczynają się od słów: „Z żalem". Potem idzie: „informujemy", a potem: „że nie możemy…". Raz dla urozmaicenia napisał: „Z żalem informujemy, że niczego nie żałujemy".

Kiedy pada, okna zaparowują i czasem pisze na szybie imię, a potem ściera je rękawem. Pisze jeszcze raz. Ludzie po drugiej stronie mogą zobaczyć najwyżej jakieś nieczytelne słowo, może irlandzkie nazwisko. O' coś tam.

Nigdy nie bierze pigułek w pracy. Nosi przytomność jak włosiennicę i patrzy na swoje palce unoszące się i opadające na klawiaturę. Zawsze przestawia „o" i „d" w słowie „ugoda" i musi cofać się, by je poprawić. Słowa na grzbiecie dłoni przypominają mu, że nie może zapomnieć, bo zapomnieć znaczyłoby skłamać. Na drugiej dłoni nie ma obrączki, ale na palcu pozostał jeszcze biały ślad i delikatne wgłębienie, które nie chce zniknąć. Za drzwiami biura chichoczą sekretarki i słychać gulgot dozownika wody. Przy szafie na akta wisi maskotka renifera z czujnikiem ruchu i wygrywa „Rudolfa", ilekroć ktoś przejdzie obok.

O tej porze roku zmrok zapada szybko. Harry patrzy z ulgą, jak się ściemnia. Woli ciemność. Nie z powodu jakichś chorobliwych skłonności, ale dlatego, że czuje się anonimowy, wracając uliczkami i alejkami tam, gdzie mieszka. To stary budynek z sypiącymi się schodami i westybulem wciąż usiłującym imponować resztkami świetności. Jak stara burdelmama, mawia Martin. Wjeżdża windą na trzecie piętro i otwiera drzwi swojej zapuszczonej garsoniery. Nie ma nikogo. Czasem wciąż go to zaskakuje. Boi się dnia, kiedy przestanie.

Dziś wieczorem nie wychodzi. W kuchni nie zawraca sobie głowy zapalaniem górnego światła, pstryka jedynie to nad kuchenką. Zjada bez podgrzewania resztki z lodówki. Kran znowu cieknie i jego kap, kap, kap walczy o lepsze z tykaniem budzika przy łóżku. Zwariuje, jeśli czegoś z tym nie zrobi. Kładzie w zlewie złożoną ścierkę. Dziś weźmie pigułkę z trzeciej buteleczki. Z tej, która wciąż wibruje magią.

Zanim jeszcze pigułka zadziała w pełni, Harry czuje, jak materac obok niego ugina się pod ciężarem innego ciała. Wyczuwa mydło, pot i ciepło skóry. Serce bije mu szybciej i wyciąga rękę, ale ma jeszcze tyle trzeźwości, by przypomnieć sobie, że pigułki pozwalają mu widzieć, słyszeć i czuć, ale nie rozmawiać, nie dotykać. Nagle wszystko się wyostrza. Znowu słyszy pacnięcia kropli o mokrą szmatę w zlewie. Dolatuje go odgłos spłukiwanej piętro wyżej toalety i prośba o fajkę wypowiedziana przez kogoś na ulicy. Czuje woń kardamonu z hinduskiej restauracji dwie przecznice dalej. Widzi cienką rysę na suficie i światło z klatki schodowej sączące się przez dziurkę od klucza. Obok niego Draco ściąga krawat i rozpina koszulę. Budzik jarzy się niemal oślepiająco. Rzuca mdły odblask na skórę Draco i spinki u jego mankietów. Draco skupia się na guzikach i włosy opadają mu na twarz. Nie spieszy się. Nigdy się nie spieszył, jeśli nie musiał. Zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o jedzenie i o seks. Z obnażoną już piersią zsuwa koszulę z barków. Jak za życia, mięśnie jego ramion są wyraźnie zaznaczone, ale nie pękate. Nikt nie mógłby nazwać go wątłym, jak zdarzało się to, gdy był młodszy, ale z pewnością nie był jakimś jasnowłosym odpowiednikiem Goyle'a. Draco sięga do paska i z brzęknięciem sprzączki rozpina spodnie. Knykcie jego prawej dłoni są zasinione i odrapane. Czasami rany, z którymi się pojawia, są dużo gorsze. Harry nie wie, czy to defekt pigułek, czy Draco przychodzi do niego z grobu i musi odgrzebywać sobie drogę.

Na skórę Draco padają migotliwe cienie strug deszczu spływających po szybie. Draco opiera się o wezgłowie i przymyka oczy, przesuwając dłonią po piersi, po brzuchu, do majtek. Harry patrzy, jak Draco sobie dogadza, i z trudem przełyka napływającą do ust ślinę. Pamięta smak Draco i zapach włosów u nasady jego członka. Pamięta, jak Draco wił się i okładał go po głowie, kiedy wsadzał mu język do pępka. Pamięta wyraz lubieżnej koncentracji, z jakim Draco zaspokajał się, by wytrysnąć na jego twarz. Nic nie było zakazane. Nic nie było takim naruszeniem granic, by nie spróbować tego chociaż raz.

Pożera ciało Draco wzrokiem. Jest takie, jakie je pamięta. Zauważa, że Draco zdjął buty i skarpetki. Jego kostki są wystające, a palce za długie. Harry pamięta, jak przesuwał między nimi język, muskając czubkiem rzadko dotykaną skórę. Pamięta zgrubienia i nagniotki na piętach Draco. Wiecznie robiły mu się pęcherze, bo nie mógł znaleźć butów, które by go nie cisnęły, niezależnie od tego, ilu zaklęć przekształcających użył. Harry przegryzał te pęcherze. Delikatnie zaciskał zęby, aż pękały. Draco klął i starał się wyszarpnąć nogę, ale to sprawiało jedynie, że Harry trzymał mocniej.

Draco. Harry wypowiedziałby jego imię na głos, ale pigułki nie są dość silne, by na to pozwalały. Gdyby spróbował przemówić, zostałby rzucony z powrotem w rzeczywistość jak jeździec wysadzony z siodła. Wie, bo próbował.

Skórę na piersi Draco ogarnia rumień. Harry wie z pamięci, że jest gorąca, a pod nią alarmująco nierówno bije serce. Draco kiedyś powiedział mu, że jako dziecko chorował. Coś z zastawkami i komorami. Harry znał go, gdy byli młodzi. O swoim rywalu nie myślał nigdy inaczej niż jako o kimś niezmordowanie żywotnym, ale ręka na piersi kochanka mówiła mu co innego. Gdyby mógł, rozerwałby żebra Draco i całował jego bijące serce. Zamiast tego mógł jedynie wsunąć w niego natłuszczone przedramię, aż do okrężnicy, i starać się dosięgnąć palcami głębszego, mocniejszego pulsu niż ten wyczuwalny na jego szyi. Dłoń Harry'go mimowolnie zaciska się w pięść, a Draco obok dochodzi z cichym okrzykiem.

Harry zakrywa twarz dłońmi i ciągnie się za włosy, krzycząc.

_Każdy czuje smutek. Odczuwanie smutku nie oznacza, że jesteś słaby. Bycie silnym nie oznacza, że musisz zapomnieć.  
><em>

W markecie jest zbyt głośno i zbyt kolorowo. Harry wie, że wygląda jak palant, ale nie zdejmuje ciemnych okularów. Nigdy nie przepadał za tłumem, a z biegiem czasu awersja jedynie się pogłębiła. Opakowania w alejce ze zdrową żywnością są jaskrawe, owoce i warzywa podwiędłe i poobijane. Obchodzi szerokim łukiem ludzi stłoczonych przy stoisku mięsnym. Z głośników wydobywa się instrumentalna mutacja jakiegoś popu z lat osiemdziesiątych. Tutaj bardziej niż gdziekolwiek indziej wydaje mu się, że oszaleje.

Robienie zakupów w mugolskim sklepie samoobsługowym razem z Draco było koszmarem. Rozpychał się łokciami, uderzał wózkiem o wózki innych klientów albo przejeżdżał im po nogach. Harry podążał za nim, przepraszając i zbierając to, co Draco pozrzucał z półek. Przy kasach Draco odczytywał wszem wobec nagłówki brukowców i wygłaszał niestosowne komentarze. Z początku Harry myślał, że Draco zachowuje się w ten sposób dlatego, że market jest mugolski, ale któregoś dnia poszli do sklepu na południowym końcu Pokątnej i Draco robił dokładnie to samo, tyle że przy użyciu różdżki i bezsłownych zaklęć.

Harry nigdy nie porównuje produktów i cen. To wymagałoby więcej czasu, niż jest w stanie tu spędzić, pozostając przy zdrowych zmysłach. Pożywienie, które kupuje, rzadko wymaga większego nakładu czynności niż zalanie wrzątkiem albo mlekiem czy wstawienie do mikrofalówki. Już samo myślenie o czymś bardziej wyszukanym byłoby wyczerpujące. W pobliżu zanosi się płaczem małe dziecko, ciska na podłogę jakieś opakowanie. Jego matka wygląda, jakby tylko sekundy dzieliły ją od załamania nerwowego. Harry schyla się i wręcza jej pudełko. Kobieta okazuje więcej wdzięczności, niż jest to warte. Odgarnia z twarzy wiotkie włosy. Patrzy przyjaźnie. Harry się odwraca.

Na zewnątrz znowu pada. Kałuże połyskują od benzyny. Harry dobiega do autobusu i rzuca torby na siedzenie obok. Teraz, kiedy opuścił już sklep, może zdjąć okulary. Wsuwa je do kieszeni kurtki — założył ją pierwszy raz od śmierci Draco — i odkrywa tam poskładany świstek papieru. Wyciąga go i czyta. To paragon z tego samego sklepu, z którego właśnie wyszedł. Mleko, chleb, jajka, herbata, wędzony łosoś. Harry zwija papierek w kulkę, a kiedy autobus staje na jego przystanku, rzuca na podłogę i miażdży obcasem.

Szukając kluczy, omal nie upuszcza torby z jajkami. Martin czeka przy windzie. Oferuje się z pomocą, ale Harry odmawia. Windą jedzie jeszcze tylko przysadzista kobieta w chustce na głowie. Czuć ją wysiłkiem i kapustą. Mówi nagląco do telefonu w jakimś wschodnioeuropejskim języku. Harry kłania się jej, kiedy wysiadają, ale ona nie zauważa gestu.

Harry nic nie mówi i wie, że Martin będzie wiedział, co to znaczy. Są nadal razem, bo Martin potrafi wytrzymać milczenie. Klapnął na fotel pod oknem, a teraz strzepuje gazetę i zapala jeden ze swoich papierosów bez filtra. Palcami drugiej dłoni z roztargnieniem skubie rozdarcie na podłokietniku.

Harry rozpakowuje sprawunki. Lodówka jest czyściutka. Światło z niej pada na podłogę, która czyściutka nie jest. Działanie pigułek — tych drugich, tych, które stawiają go do pionu — nie utrzymało się na tyle długo, by starczyło mu energii na coś poza lodówką. Następnym razem weźmie się za łazienkę. Nie była sprzątana od bardzo dawna.

— Tylko posłuchaj — odzywa się Martin. — Facet otruł kolegę z pracy colą zaprawioną cyjankiem. Tamten przeżył, więc będzie odpowiadał tylko za usiłowanie morderstwa. Może chciał wiedzieć, kto podkradał mu lunch…

— Żeby tak coś podobnego zdarzyło się w moim biurze… — mówi Harry. — Może gościu skończy jako jeden z twoich podopiecznych.

— Ma czterdzieści pięć lat, a ja uczę dzieciaki, pamiętasz? Albo, jak wolisz ich nazywać, małych kryminalistów na stażu.

Harry prycha.

— Cóż, _są_ małymi kryminalistami na stażu, nawet jeśli skłonisz ich, by wpruli na pamięć _Żonkile_.

— Nie uczę ich o Wordsworthie — odpowiada Martin i przenosi wzrok z powrotem na gazetę. — Ani o żadnym z tych półgłówków z Krainy Jezior.

Harry wpycha puste reklamówki do szafki pod zlewem. Może powinien sprawić sobie kota. Pyta Martina, czy nie jest uczulony. Nie jest. Draco był. Harry zdejmuje okulary i trze oczy kłębami dłoni. Martin nie ma dziś torby z rzeczami, którą przynosi, kiedy zamierza zostać na noc. Harry czuję ulgę. Dziś ma ochotę na odwiedziny Draco, a potem na pigułki, po których będzie spał czternaście godzin. Jutro jest sobota.

— Chcesz się rżnąć? — pyta Martin, przewracając stronę.

Harry zastanawia się przez chwilę. Chce?

— Może — odpowiada. — Mogę się zdecydować po kolacji?

— OK — mówi Martin nieobecnym głosem. — Co będzie na kolację?

— Sałatka — odpowiada Harry. — Ugotowałem trochę jajek parę tygodni temu.

— Parę tygodni? Jesteś pewien, że jeszcze się nadają?

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie wiem.

— Niech tam — odpowiada Martin. — To nawet zabawne, ta rosyjska ruletka z twoimi sałatkami. Ale jeśli dostanę sraczki, masz pecha w temacie rżnięcia.

Draco nie lubił sałatek. Twierdził, że nie będzie jadł czegoś, co jest zimne i oślizłe. Harry z nim nie dyskutował. Sam nie przepadał za sałatkami aż tak, by o nie wojować. I nie lubił ukochanego przez Draco wędzonego łososia z tego samego powodu: bo jest zimny i oślizły. Zerka na Martina i widzi, jak zapala następnego papierosa. Skrada się do garderoby koło łazienki, otwiera drzwi i klęka na podłodze. Za rzędem butów stoi kuferek. Otwiera go i sięga po pierwszą z wierzchu rzecz. Znoszony szkolny sweter, sfilcowany po bokach, tam gdzie ramiona właściciela ocierały się o tułów. Harry kryje w nim twarz i oddycha głęboko. Słyszy za sobą ciche kaszlnięcie.

— Czemu wciąż to sobie robisz? — pyta Martin.

Harry nie odpowiada.

_Erupcję żalu mogą wywołać zupełnie nieoczekiwane bodźce: jakiś widok, dźwięk, zapach, wiadomość o śmierci kogoś znanego, nowa piosenka w radiu czy program telewizyjny.  
><em>

W kręgosłupie Draco było dwadzieścia sześć kręgów. Harry wie, bo ucałował każdy z nich. Jego klatka piersiowa składała się z dwudziestu czterech żeber. Wie, bo wyśledził je wszystkie językiem. Kość udowa Draco był bielsza niż kostki zaciśniętej pięści. Harry wie, bo widział ją, kiedy przebiła mięśnie, skórę i ubranie.

Nie może spać. Obok niego powoli i równo oddycha Martin. Nad nimi jak co dzień pieprzy się młoda para. Ich łóżko jeździ po podłodze, zagłówek wali o ścianę. Na zewnątrz z zamykanych klubów wylewają się na ulice pijani bywalcy. Harry'emu zaschło w ustach, ale nie potrafi wykrzesać z siebie woli, by wstać i pójść po szklankę wody. Jutro jest poniedziałek. Jeśli nie uda mu się zasnąć, będzie cały dzień kiwał się nad biurkiem.

Oglądali z Martinem film o dwojgu Amerykanach w Japonii. On był mężczyzną koło pięćdziesiątki, ona młodą, może dwudziestoletnią kobietą. Akcja rozgrywała się w jej hotelowym pokoju na 43. piętrze Shinjuku Park Tower i w zielonym parku pośród kwitnących wiśni. To dlatego, że ona jest dziewicą, powiedział Martin. To się nazywa symbolizm. Harry uciszył go kopniakiem. Oczywiście, że chodziło o dziewictwo. Nie trzeba być profesorem Oksfordu, żeby na to wpaść.

Obaj byli prawiczkami. Ani on, ani Draco nie miał za sobą wiele więcej niż pocałunek z dziewczyną na szkolnym balu. Harry raz pomacał biust, ale tylko przelotnie. Obaj nie wiedzieli, co robić, i minęło sporo czasu, zanim ośmielili się na tyle, by zacząć dotykać się w okolicach bardziej zakazanych niż członek. Pieprzyli się pierwszy raz dopiero niemal rok po pierwszym pocałunku. Wcześniej było mnóstwo ocierania i obciąganie, ale nic bardziej awanturniczego. Harry bał się bólu. Draco bał się brudu. Kiedy w końcu to zrobili, nie było ani jednego, ani drugiego.

Harry rozkopuje pościel, żeby odkryć stopy, i niechcący uderza w nocny stolik z całym majdanem: budzikiem, opakowaniami po kondomach i lampką z przepaloną żarówką, która chwieje się i prawie spada. W mieszkaniu jest za gorąco. Uchyliłby okno, ale to obudziłoby Martina. Ma lekki sen, a Harry'emu nie chce się gadać. Ani pieprzyć. To drugie już zresztą zaliczyli. Światła samochodów, jednego po drugim, prześlizgują się po ścianie i pełzną po suficie. Interwały stają się coraz większe.

Wciąż nie śpi, kiedy włącza się budzik w komórce Martina. Słychać wymamrotane „kurwa", potem następne. Po paru minutach Martin siada i trze rękoma twarz. Prawie na pewno użyje znów jego maszynki do golenia. Nie żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko, ale mógłby najpierw zapytać. Lubi Martina, ale jego rzeczy to jego rzeczy. Słyszy uruchomioną spłuczkę, a za chwilę prysznic. Zamyka oczy i nie unosi powiek, dopóki nie usłyszy, jak otwierają się i zatrzaskują wejściowe drzwi.

Draco nie znał żadnych granic. Rzeczy Harry'ego były jego rzeczami i vice versa. Harry często zakładał spodnie i znajdował rachunek z restauracji, w której byli, i kilka rozmiękłych mentosów. Czasami —próbującego wydostać się na wolność żuczka origami albo skrawki papieru z liścikami w stylu: „Wiem, że to czytasz, Potter. Kup po drodze merlota". Kiedyś, gdy Draco nie było przez parę tygodni, znalazł prostą notkę: „Dziękuję. Za wszystko".

Ranek nie jest dla Harry'ego najlepszą porą dnia. Nigdy nie był, nawet kiedy Draco próbował wywabiać go z łóżka kawą tak mocną, że powinna dostać honorowe miejsce w układzie okresowym pierwiastków. Potrzeba prawie godziny, by w końcu wyłączył budzik ponawiający alarm w trybie drzemki. Szczęśliwie potrafi wiązać krawat z zamkniętymi oczami — jedna z korzyści uczęszczania do prywatnej szkoły. W lodówce stoi tylko orange squash. Harry jest pewien, że w piątek kupił butelkę ribeny. Nic nie stawia go na nogi tak jak ribena i czarna kawa. Harry siada na sofie z miską płatków i włącza telewizor. Coś go uwiera. Sięga pod siebie i wyciąga opakowanie DVD. „Ona jest zagubiona, on znużony i przepełniony melancholią", czyta opis. Nie rozpoznaje filmu. Co to za pudełko? „Oboje cierpią na _jet lag_, a japońska kultura i język jeszcze bardziej wytrącają ich z równowagi". Rzuca pudełko na podłogę i sięga po pilota.

„Żałoba", powiedziała prowadząca grupę w zeszły piątek, „stwarza swój własny świat. Uczycie się czytać jej mapy i mówić jej językiem. Ma własną anatomię. Przez długi czas jedyni ludzie, z którymi potraficie naprawdę rozmawiać, to tacy, którzy też cierpią. Ale w pewnym momencie to musi się skończyć. Musicie wrócić do krainy żywych. Musicie odnaleźć drogę do domu".

„Zimno mi", mówił Draco, otwierając drzwi ich mieszkania. „Chodź tu i ogrzej mnie". To był ich rytuał, sposób na odsunięcie ich naturalnych barier. Zaklęcie otwierające drzwi ich serc, tak ściśle zamkniętych dla innych. Nos Draco był zawsze zimny, niezależnie od pory roku. Podobnie dłonie. Harry rozcierał je między swoimi i chuchał. Linie papilarne na wszystkich palcach Draco z wyjątkiem kciuków tworzyły pętle. W jego dłoniach było po dwadzieścia siedem kości. Harry wie, bo sprawdził w Wikipedii.

_Nierzadko czuje się gniew. Nierzadko odtwarza się i przeżywa na nowo chwilę śmierci lub moment, w którym się o niej dowiedzieliśmy.  
><em>

Testament przyszedł we wtorek. To była ostatnia przesyłka, którą Harry otrzymał sowią pocztą, zanim zniknął w mugolskim świecie. Nie pozostawiono mu niczego. Niczego też nie oczekiwał. Ostatnia wola Draco została sformułowana przez radcę prawnego Malfoyów, kiedy Draco był jeszcze chłopcem, i sygnowana przez jego rodziców. Draco nigdy nie zatroszczył się o spisanie własnej. W końcu trzydziestolatek, który przeżył wojnę, zwłaszcza będąc śmierciożercą szpiegującym dla Zakonu, z definicji musi być niezniszczalny. Język testamentu był zimny i niedwuznaczny. Nie pozostawiał pola do interpretacji. Harry nie trudził się, by wynająć adwokata, który by go podważył.

Harry wspiera się na krawędzi umywalki w łazience swojego biura i patrzy w lustro. W _tamtej_ buteleczce zostało tylko jedenaście pigułek. Poprzedniej nocy wziął pięć. Ostatnio trzeba było ich coraz więcej, żeby osiągnąć ten sam efekt. Nie musi długo liczyć, by wiedzieć, że jeszcze dwie noce, a zostanie tylko jedna. Po dwóch latach zostanie mu jedna jedyna. Sam widzi, jak wymięty jest na twarzy. Zażywa te pigułki od śmierci Draco. Były jedynym magicznym przedmiotem, który ze sobą zabrał. Najpierw potrzebował tylko jednej, potem dwóch, i tak dalej. A prócz nich potrzebował innych. Zaczął brać stymulanty, żeby dawać sobie radę z codziennymi zadaniami, i trankwilizery, żeby móc spać w nocy. Łyka je teraz garściami.

— Wszystko w porządku, stary?

Harry podnosi wzrok i widzi w lustrze odbicie Lawrence'a, księgowego. Potakuje.

— Zabalowało się w nocy, co? — Lawrence rozpina rozporek. Odgłos sikania odbija się echem od kafelków. Harry obserwuje w lustrze jego plecy. Ma niedopasowaną marynarkę, za ciasną w ramionach. Wygląda, jakby trzeszczała w szwach. Harry puszcza wodę i trzyma dłonie pod gorącą wodą, aż różowieją. Nie zdecydował jeszcze, co zrobi, kiedy pigułki się skończą.

Lawrence otrząsa fiuta i wpycha go z powrotem do rozporka. Próbuje jeszcze raz:

— Zimno się zrobiło, no nie?

Harry kiwa głową.

— Myślałem rano, że odmrożę cycki.

Harry uśmiecha się blado i zakręca wodę. Lawrence odkręca. Stoją w niezręcznej ciszy. Wreszcie Lawrence wyciąga ręcznik z podajnika i wyciera dłonie. Odchrząkuje.

— Dobrego dnia, stary — mówi i wychodzi.

Po powrocie do pokoju Harry wpatruje się w zegar w prawym górnym rogu ekranu komputera. Na parapecie stoi papierowa torebka śniadaniowa z zawiniętym kilka razy brzegiem. Kiedy nie patrzy na zegar, patrzy na torebkę. Nie dzieje się z nią nic. Ani drgnie, nigdy. To tylko papierowa torebka.

W ubiegłym miesiącu prowadząca grupę powiedziała, żeby na następne spotkanie przynieśli jakiś pojemnik, pudełko albo butelkę. Harry zapomniał przynieść cokolwiek, więc dała mu papierową torebkę. „Otwórzcie pojemniki", powiedziała. „I mówcie do nich to, co chcielibyście powiedzieć waszym najbliższym, którzy odeszli". Harry czuł się głupio, a kiedy siedząca obok matrona zaczęła wykrzykiwać imię swojego syna w plastikowe pudełko Tupperware, ogarnęło go zakłopotanie. Usiłował wymyślić, co powiedzieć. Musi być coś, co chciałby powiedzieć. Poczuł się winny, że nie potrafi nic takiego znaleźć. Prowadząca zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego przez cały pokój. Po co tu jest, skoro nie robi tego, co powiedziała — czegoś, co ma mu pomóc? Unosząc torebkę do ust, wyszeptał pierwsze słowa, jakie mu przyszły do głowy. Pierdol się. Był prawie pewien, że nie o to chodziło w tym ćwiczeniu, niemniej jednak powtórzył: pierdol się. . W końcu wypowiedział „pierdol się" tyle razy, że słowa straciły znaczenie i zaczęły brzmieć jak w obcym języku. Z włoska albo francuska. . Gdy już zaczął, nie mógł przestać. Torebka zwilgotniała od jego oddechu, ale wciąż powtarzał: pierdol się. Teraz, gdy o tym myśli, chce mu się śmiać. Draco uznałby to za przezabawne.

Kawa w pokoju socjalnym jest lurowata. Harry potrafi ją przełknąć tylko z kilkoma łyżeczkami sztucznej śmietanki. Na blacie stoi talerz ze świątecznymi ciasteczkami i leży wyschnięta niedojedzona kanapka. Harry wyrzuca ją do kosza. Za nim zaczyna gotować się woda w czajniku. Wchodzi kobieta w czerwonej bluzce i w kolczykach w kształcie choinkowych bombek. Nalewa sobie wrzątku do kubka i kilkakrotnie zamacza w nim saszetkę herbaty, po czym odciska ją nad zlewem. Harry zastanawia się, jak można pić tak cienką herbatę. Zastanawia się, jak przeżyje święta.

Z okna pokoju socjalnego widać pomieszczenia innego budynku i ludzi siedzących przy biurkach. Harry opiera się o ścianę, sącząc kawę, i obserwuje ich. Wydają się tacy sami jak on. Ich monitory świecą w zapadającym zmierzchu. Harry patrzy na ich profile i zastanawia się, o czym myślą. Dokąd idą, gdy wychodzą z pracy. Jego wyobraźnia nie sięga tak daleko. Podejrzewa, że po prostu rozwiewają się jak para albo znikają w obłoczku dymu jak pomocnik magika w mugolskim pokazie. Boże, tak bardzo chciałby, żeby Draco odszedł w taki sposób, a nie tak, jak odszedł. Oddałby życie, gdyby mógł to zmienić. Tak jak i on, Draco nie cierpiał tłumu. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że miał na ramieniu Znak, niewielu — że był szpiegiem i Harry w dużej mierze zawdzięczał swoje zwycięstwo jego informacjom. Nienawidził tłumu, a umarł pośród hordy świątecznych zakupowiczów. Umierał tuż przed Harrym. W jego ustach bulgotała krew. Jego oczy wpatrywały się błagalnie w oczy Harry'ego. Jego dłonie próbowały wczepić się w jego koszulę. Jego czaszka pękła, gdy zaklęcie rzuciło nim o szybę wystawową. Harry widział jego mózg, jak przez okienko. Widok potworny i intymny nie do zniesienia. Byli tam tylko dlatego, że Harry namówił go, by poszli kupić prezent dla jego asystenta. Chociaż coś małego, nalegał. Jakieś śpiewające czekoladki albo samozawiązujący się szalik. Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli później, że żadne zaklęcie na świecie nie zdołałoby go ocalić.

Do pokoju wchodzi grupka ludzi. Śmieją się z filmiku znalezionego w internecie, z gościem podpalającym swoje bąki. Harry otwiera lodówkę, udając, że czegoś w niej szuka, że jest tu po coś. Piszczy jakiś czujnik. Harry zamyka drzwiczki. Przez dwa lata nie zaprzyjaźnił się z nikim z firmy. Jeden męski głos wybija się nad inne:

— A widzieliście ten, na którym osioł kopnął faceta w jaja?

Włącza się drugi:

— Kiedyś oglądałem jakiegoś nieszczęśnika, któremu tyłek utknął w desce klozetowej. Musieli go wyciągać sanitariusze.

— Bzdura — odzywa się kobieta. — To było sfingowane. Masa debili próbuje w ten sposób zdobyć uwagę.

— Tak czy inaczej kupa śmiechu — mówi ten, który opowiadał o bąkach.

Wyrzucają do kosza puste puszki po napojach i jedno po drugim wychodzą. Ostatni mężczyzna odwraca się i kiwa Harry'emu.

— Na razie — mówi. — Wesołych świąt.

_Żałoba trwa tyle, ile trwa. Nie jest to może specjalnie pomocne stwierdzenie, ale prawdziwe. Każdy przeżywa ją inaczej. Ważne, byśmy zdawali sobie sprawę, że nawet gdy intensywność żalu będzie z czasem maleć, u większości z nas zastąpi go „słodki smutek" ogarniający człowieka w chwili wspomnienia — po prostu świadomość, że spotkała nas wielka strata.  
><em>

Harry nawet nie zdejmuje palta. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi otwiera buteleczkę. Dwie pigułki wypadają mu i toczą się do odpływu umywalki. Klnie i odkręca sitko, żeby je wyjąć. Połyka pięć, nie popijając wodą. Osuwa się na podłogę i odrzuca głowę, opierając ją o ścianę. Pot perli mu się nad górną wargą i ścieka po obu stronach twarzy. Stara się oddychać powoli. Czuje się jak ćpun. Zamyka oczy, zaciskając powieki.

Widzi prawie przejrzystą sylwetkę samego siebie. Wchodzi do ich dawnego mieszkania. Draco podnosi wzrok znad książki. Wyraz twarzy ma taki, jakby czekał godzinami, ale jego włosy są wilgotne od deszczu, a buty pozostawiły mokre ślady na podłodze. Draco przechyla głowę i przygląda mu się, jakby nadal zastanawiał się, czy go zatrzymać czy wyrzucić na ulicę. Złoty krążek na jego palcu — jeszcze nowy — lśni w świetle lampki do czytania.

Harry kupił mu wiązankę róż od jamajskiego kwiaciarza przy wejściu do metra. Pąki są zamknięte i skłaniają się na łodyżki. Celofan szeleści, kiedy wręcza je Draco.

— Nie rozwiną się — mówi Draco, ale wstaje i idzie do kuchni po wazon. Harry zdejmuje płaszcz i strząsa z niego krople deszczu.

— Liczy się intencja.

Draco przewraca oczami, wchodząc do jadalni.

— Frazesy — mówi z niedbałą czułością w głosie, tak jak mówią do siebie ludzie w długotrwałym, komfortowym związku. Harry uśmiecha się i podchodzi za nim do okna. Widzi w szybie uśmiech Draco. Opasuje go ramionami i opiera brodę na jego ramieniu.

— A więc wróciłeś z mugolskiego piekła — odzywa się Draco. — Jak tam lunch z Granger i jej rodzicami?

— W porządku — odpowiada Harry. — Jak twoja książka?

— Nudna. Nie wiem, czemu nadal ją czytam.

Cedzi słowa tak znajomo, że „prawdziwego" Harry'ego rozdziera siła wspomnienia.

Powoli, jak gdyby Draco mógł go odtrącić, Harry wyciąga mu zza paska poły koszuli.

— To, że przyniosłeś kwiatki, nie oznacza, że możesz z miejsca dobierać mi się do spodni — mówi Draco bez specjalnego przekonania.

Harry całuje go w nasadę szyi i Draco wzdryga się.

— Masz zimne usta — szepcze, ale pochyla głowę, dając Harry'emu lepszy przystęp. Harry chucha w miękkie włoski na karku i Draco drży znowu. Harry wolno wsuwa dłonie w jego spodnie i sięga do pachwiny, tam gdzie członek napina materiał. Jest twardy.

— Co będzie na kolację? — pyta.

— Nie wiem, ale cokolwiek to jest, może poczekać — odpowiada Draco. — Przestań gadać, Potter.

Harry chwyta wargami płatek jego ucha i przygryza delikatnie. Rozpina jego pasek, potem guzik spodni, wreszcie rozporek. Draco głośno wciąga powietrze. Tuż pod gumką majtek widać plamkę wilgoci wielkości galeona. Harry osuwa się na kolana i obraca Draco ku sobie.

— Obciągnę ci — oznajmia, jakby nie było to oczywiste.

Draco opiera się dla równowagi o parapet, ściągając spodnie i majtki, które opadają do kostek. Harry trąca nosem jego jądra i oddycha głęboko, kiedy Draco przeczesuje palcami jego włosy.

„Prawdziwy" Harry rozpina dżinsy i zamyka drżącą dłoń na swojej erekcji, podczas gdy „widmowy" Harry odciąga wargami napletek i ssie ciemnoróżową główkę członka Draco. Draco odrzuca głowę, z głuchym stuknięciem uderzając potylicą w szybę. Wypycha biodra, bliżej twarzy Harry'ego, i z gardła wyrywa mu się jęk.

— O Boże — mówi do sufitu i przymyka oczy.

Po drugiej stronie szyby ściekają strumyczki deszczu.

„Prawdziwy" Harry odwraca wzrok od siebie samego zadowalającego Draco i patrzy na zaparowane szkło. Zwykł był doprowadzać Draco do orgazmu niespiesznie, przez jakieś pół godziny, pomału zwiększając napięcie. Ale on — „prawdziwy" on — dojdzie lada chwila, a doznanie wyrwie go z objęć pigułkowej rzeczywistości. Stara się powstrzymać, ale biodra Draco falują teraz szybciej. „Widmowy" Harry kontroluje ich ruchy, zaciskając palce na udach Draco. Widać na nich czerwone odciski. Draco znowu jęczy.

— Och ty — mówi łamiącym się głosem. — Ty.

Harry szczypie się we wrażliwą skórę przedramienia, ale w tym momencie nawet ból jest rozkoszą. Dochodząc z udręczonym skowytem, czepia się wizji, która zaczyna się rozwiewać. Draco coś mówi, ale Harry nie słyszy już jego głosu. Za parę sekund będzie po wszystkim. Szloch ściska go za gardło. Za szybko. Za szybko. Pigułki trzymały kiedyś prawie całą noc. Teraz zaledwie godzinę. Zaklęcie, które je stworzyło, osłabło z czasem albo to wspomnienia Harry'ego bledną. Oby tylko nie to drugie.

Poci się na posadzce łazienki. Widzi swoje zniekształcone odbicie w porcelanowej muszli. Okulary zsunęły mu się na sam czubek nosa. Gwałtownym ruchem zrzuca palto i rękawem ściera spermę z brzucha. Jest słaby. Niezdolny ani zapomnieć, ani pamiętać. Ta myśl go przeraża. Miesiąc temu jedna z kobiet z grupy z uśmiechem ulgi powiedziała, że już ich nie potrzebuje. Męka ustąpiła melancholii, z którą może żyć. Pozostali popatrzyli na nią bez wyrazu. Nikt, szczególnie Harry, nie wierzył, że to cierpienie może się skończyć. Ani że ktokolwiek z nich, szczególnie on, tego zechce.

_Najcięższej żałoby doświadczają zwykle ci, którzy stracili ukochaną osobę. Pospolite jest poczucie pustki i odrętwienia. Poza doznaniem głębokiego smutku i żalu mogą wystąpić symptomy fizyczne: utrata pamięci krótko- lub długotrwałej, niemożność przyjmowania pokarmu, bezsenność. Mogą pojawiać się dziwne, niepokojące sny. Często stajemy się „nieprzytomni", nieobecni duchem — w istocie rozpacz może prowadzić do poczucia „utraty zmysłów". Takie uczucia i zachowania są normalne i kiedyś miną.  
><em>

Została tylko jedna pigułka. Kiedy ją weźmie, będzie to ostatnie zmysłowe echo Draco, które zdoła wywołać z pamięci. Poza snami, ale w snach kochanie się potrafi w jednej chwili przejść w nieme wołanie o pomoc, a potem Harry i tak budzi się z zaschniętą spermą na pościeli. Kiedy się tak dzieje, wymiotuje w łazience, niepokojąc Martina.

Jedna pigułka nie starczy na długo. Może tylko na kilka minut. Rozważał długo, jakie wspomnienie przywołać. Parę minut to za mało na jeden z ich łóżkowych maratonów. Za mało nawet na porządny pocałunek. Myśli o przywołaniu chwili, gdy Draco pierwszy raz przyznał, że coś do niego czuje. To znaczy coś innego niż wzgardę. Wyrzucał z siebie słowa z wyciągniętą różdżką i zarumienionymi policzkami. Harry stał oszołomiony i Draco zinterpretował jego milczenie jako oznakę odrazy.

— Nieważne, Potter. Zapomnij — powiedział i odwrócił się na pięcie. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że Harry ledwo zdołał go zatrzymać. Jego dłoń chybiła ramienia Draco, ale udało mu się złapać rękaw.

— Czekaj — powiedział. Zanim jednak zdążył pomyśleć, co powiedzieć w następnej kolejności, Draco odwrócił się, zrobił krok naprzód i pocałował go lekko w usta. Był to najbardziej nieśmiały pocałunek, jakiego Harry doświadczył. Nie był pewien, czy w ogóle go poczuł, ale Draco przybliżył się i pocałował go jeszcze raz, tym razem mocniej, pewniej. Wtedy w mózgu Harry'ego coś zaskoczyło, zamknął oczy i oddał pocałunek.

Martin odkłada widelec i patrzy na niego. To ich ulubiona restauracja, mimo że jest obskurna. Odwijające się pod ścianami linoleum lepi się od tłustego brudu. Oświetlenie jest zbyt jasne. O klimacie nie ma co mówić. Sztućce bywają dyskusyjnej czystości, ale żarcie jest niezrównane. Przynajmniej w promieniu siedmiu przecznic od mieszkania Harry'ego.

— Prawie nic nie zjadłeś — mówi Martin, bez oskarżenia w głosie. — Wydawało mi się, że mówiłeś, że jesteś głodny.

Harry daje sygnał kelnerowi i prosi o więcej wina. Na szkle przyniesionego kieliszka widnieją plamki po twardej wodzie i ślad szminki na samym brzeżku. Harry przeciera go serwetką. Pomija milczeniem słowa Martina i pyta, jak mu idzie pisanie.

— Nie bardzo — odpowiada Martin. — Brak mi cierpliwości, żeby skończyć to, co zacząłem.

Harry uśmiecha się. Martinowi zawsze brak cierpliwości, żeby skończyć cokolwiek.

— Pisanie już mnie nie cieszy — wzdycha. — Wszystkie moje wiersze brzmią tak samo.

Harry otwiera usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale tego nie robi. To prawda, że wszystkie wiersze Martina brzmią tak samo.

— Ty powinieneś spróbować pisać — mówi Martin. — Mam na myśli coś innego niż pisma oddalające roszczenia ubezpieczeniowe.

Harry uśmiecha się, ale tym razem ma świadomość, że uśmiech nie sięga jego oczu. Martin nie wie, że owszem, pisywał. Głupoty, których nie pokazywał nikomu poza Draco, a on nieodmiennie je obśmiewał, ale wszystko zachowywał. Harry znalazł schomikowany plik kartek, kiedy pakował rzeczy Draco, decydując, co oddać jego rodzicom, co zatrzymać, a co spalić. Widać było, że składano je i rozkładano wielokrotnie.

— Na górze róże, na dole fiołki — mówi.

Martin przewraca oczami.

— Zjedzże coś, głupku.

Martin nie wie o Draco nic poza tym, że był kochankiem Harry'ego, a potem jego mężem, i że zginął w „tragicznym wypadku". Jednym z powodów, dla których Harry lubi Martina, jest to, że nigdy nie chciał wiedzieć więcej. Jego poprzednik dopytywał się wścibsko: jak Draco wyglądał? Skąd pochodził? Czy Harry znał go ze szkoły? Czy rżnął się lepiej niż on?

Kiedy Harry zaczął spotykać się z Martinem, powiedział o tym grupie. Wszyscy go dopingowali. Sprawiało to tylko, że miał ochotę zerwać się i dać każdemu z osobna po ryju. Uważali, że „robi krok naprzód", „zamyka pewien etap", „otwiera znów serce na miłość". Wiedział, że nie robi żadnej z tych rzeczy, choć często chciałby, żeby tak było. Był po prostu samotny, a Martin był miły. Poza tym nie pozostawało mu już więcej przestrzeni na szaleństwo, a był pewien, że szaleństwo nie należy do pożądanych rezultatów przechodzenia przez proces żałoby.

— Chodźmy do ciebie — mówi Martin. — Poprosimy, żeby zapakowali to na wynos.

To jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą lubi w Martinie: mówiąc o mieszkaniu Harry'ego, nigdy nie używa słowa „dom".

Na ulicy jest mokro, ale przez ten czas, gdy byli w restauracji, przestało padać. Idą w milczeniu aż do kamienicy Harry'ego. Na schodach siedzi dwóch chłopców, najwyżej piętnastoletnich. Pierzchają na ich widok. Jeden wygląda, jakby pilnie potrzebował podciągnąć spodnie — krok ma w kolanach.

— Nastolatki… — mówi Martin. — Jezu, ależ to głupio wygląda.

Popycha drzwi ramieniem i przytrzymuje je dla Harry'ego. Harry nigdy nie powiedział mu, że on i Draco byli jeszcze nastolatkami, kiedy zostali kochankami. Spogląda za siebie, na chłopców, którzy przebiegają właśnie ulicę, przy akompaniamencie trąbienia i złorzeczeń taksówkarza. Jest pewien, że mają to w nosie. Świat stoi przed nimi otworem i całe życie jest jeszcze przed nimi. Ledwo pamięta, kiedy sam tak się czuł.

W windzie Harry zaskakuje sam siebie, prosząc Martina, by powiedział mu jakiś wiersz. Martin rzuca mu sceptyczne spojrzenie. Harry zawsze twierdzi, że literatura go nie bierze.

— OK — mówi Martin. — Może mój ostatni?

Harry wzrusza ramionami i otwiera drzwi mieszkania.

— Dobra — mówi. — Co chcesz.

W środku wyjmuje z lodówki puszkę tennenta.

— Chcesz też?

Martin kręci głową. Harry oczekuje, że jak zwykle klapnie na fotel, ale zamiast tego podchodzi do okna i opiera się o parapet, plecami do Harry'ego. Długo się nie odzywa, w końcu odchrząkuje. Harry otwiera piwo i siada na łóżku. Kiedy Martin zaczyna mówić, prawie go nie słyszy.

— Sprzeniewierzyłeś mi się — mówi — odchodząc bez reszty. Żadne twoje ultimatum nie ostrzegło mnie przed tak ostatecznym rozstaniem. Mijają lata. Wszystkie książki kłamią. Ich autorzy chcą dobrze, ale nie mogą wiedzieć, jak noc wtłacza się, a twój głos mówi do mnie przez rury, przez skrzypienie gałęzi ocierających się o moje okno, przez brzęczenie świetlówek. Jesteś wszędzie i nigdzie. Jak powietrze. Mówią, że nieszczęście kocha towarzystwo, ale nie mają racji. Nikt nie może do mnie dotrzeć, nieważne jak głośno by krzyczał. Nikt nie może mnie dotknąć. Jesteś duchem w przedsionku, fantomem prześlizgującym się pod ścianą w świetle księżyca. Zdradziłeś mnie, ale i ja mogę cię zdradzić. Nie dam ci odejść. Nie dam ci spocząć. Uczepię się twojej duszy, jak żałujący samobójca parapetu, z którego skoczył. Jesteś mój, a ja jestem twoim osobistym piekłem. Wzywa cię niebo. Słyszysz tchnienie jego pieśni. Ale zostaniesz tu ze mną. Zostaniesz tu ze mną, dopóki ci nie wybaczę. Wszyscy mówią, żebym odpuścił. Wszyscy mówią, żebym ruszył dalej. Wszyscy mówią, że nie umiera się od złamanego serca. Na Boga, mam nadzieję, że się mylą.

Milczą długo. Harry trzęsie się i nie może przestać. W końcu udaje mu się wydobyć głos.

— Wynoś się — mówi.

Martin odwraca się od okna i patrzy na niego. W końcu kiwa głową i bierze marynarkę z fotela.

— Dobranoc — mówi i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

_Większość ludzi, którzy stracili ukochaną osobę, zastanawia się, czy mogli coś zrobić. Często zastanawiamy się, czy mogliśmy uratować naszych bliskich, nawet jeśli okoliczności jasno wskazują, że nie. Roztrząsanie tego utrudnia proces uzdrawiania i wzmaga prawdopodobieństwo, że na psychice pozostaną trwałe blizny.  
><em>

Draco dopiero co wrócił z przebieżki. Z wysiłku zwilgotniały mu włosy. Nie widzi Harry'ego, który stoi pod ścianą kuchni ich dawnego mieszkania. Ściąga koszulkę. Twarz ma wciąż zaczerwienioną i zalatuje potem. Harry marszczy nos. Patrzy, jak Draco odkręca kran w kuchennym zlewie. Trzyma rękę pod strumieniem wody, dopóki się nie ogrzeje. Skłania ostro głowę, palcami sczesując włosy do przodu. Schyla się i wkłada głowę pod kran. Coś w tym widoku łamie Harry'emu serce. Jego naga szyja jest taka cienka, taka krucha. Nabiera w dłoń płynu do naczyń i trze głowę, aż cała pokrywa się pianą. Harry ledwo powstrzymuje śmiech. Draco Malfoy myjący włosy płynem do naczyń. Ciekawe, czy później będzie próbował wpierać, że to zapach jakiegoś drogiego szamponu. Kiedy ma dość, spłukuje włosy, teraz pociemniałe do blondu, rozgarniając je palcami. W końcu zakręca kran i odciska włosy. Stoi tyłem do Harry'ego. Strużki wody ściekają mu po barkach, Harry widzi jego twarz z profilu. Myśli, że jest sam. Myśli, że nikt na niego nie patrzy. Harry jest tak blisko, że widzi jego rzęsy. Są mokre i pozlepiane. Harry wyciąga rękę i dotyka jego ramienia, i ku jego zdumieniu Draco się odwraca. Przez moment patrzy Harry'emu prostu w oczy. Jego spojrzenie jest zaskoczone, ale pełne rozpoznania. Zanim znika, Harry zdąża wypowiedzieć jego imię. Ale tylko raz.

To już tydzień, odkąd pigułki się skończyły. Harry zatrzymał pustą buteleczkę. Apteka Carrowów, rodzinna tradycja od 1734 roku. Na spodzie adres: ul. Ostów, przecznica Nokturnu. Mężczyzna za kontuarem uśmiechnął się służalczo; nie wyrzekł ani słowa, kiedy Harry powiedział, czego chce, i wręczył mu fiolkę. Opłata była słona, ale Harry nie protestował. Nie miał siły ani chęci. Upłynęło zaledwie parę godzin. Żeby zaklęcia mogły zadziałać, krew i szpik musiały być świeże.

Mężczyzna zniknął za kotarą i powrócił w niecałe dwadzieścia minut później.

— Proszę bardzo — powiedział, jakby właśnie uwarzył porcję eliksiru pieprzowego, ale potem ściszył głos i oparł się na ladzie.

— Co za szkoda — powiedział. — Ostatni z rodu, i pomyśleć tylko, że ledwo odrósł od ziemi, kiedy Czarny Pan go naznaczył. Cholerni wigile, mogli go oszczędzić. Zwłaszcza że pan zeznawał na jego korzyść, i tak dalej. Okropność.

Cmoknął z dezaprobatą jak babunia.

— Okropność — powtórzył. — Taka krwawa łaźnia z powodu jednej pieczątki.

Harry miał zbyt ściśnięte szczęki, by odpowiedzieć. Był nadal w szoku, w zawieszonym stanie pełnego grozy niedowierzania. Dźwięk szkła spadającego na chodnik zabrzmiał jak dzwoneczki sań. Zbyt wiele czasu potrzebował, by zorientował się, co się stało. Ktoś krzyknął, a nogi Harrry'ego poruszały się, zanim jeszcze uświadomił sobie, że biegnie. Zerwał z szyi szalik. Nie wiedział, gdzie najpierw położyć ręce. Draco krwawił z tylu miejsc. Kiedy przycisnął dłoń do jego brzucha, poczuł śliskość wymykających się narządów. Obłąkańczo pomyślał o wszystkich innych razach, kiedy był w jego wnętrzu, wnikając w nie na każdy możliwy sposób, językiem, członkiem, palcami, pięścią. Rękawy Harry'ego nasiąkły krwią aż po łokcie, ale nikt do niego nie podbiegł. Nikt nawet nie wyciągnął różdżki. Wszyscy tylko wpatrywali się, stojąc z naręczami kolorowych pakunków. Do dziś Harry nie wie, czy stali tak, bo byli w szoku, czy raczej czuli ulgę, że oto ostatni śmierciożerca dostał, na co zasłużył. To bez znaczenia. Fakt jest taki, że pozwolili, by Draco umarł mu na rękach. Trwało to zbyt długo — na tyle długo, że Draco musiał _wiedzieć_, że umiera. Próbował wypowiedzieć jego imię, ale płuca miał zalane krwią. Ta chwila wciąż Harry'ego prześladuje. Nie może sobie przypomnieć, co mówił do Draco w tych ostatnich minutach. Ma nadzieję, że to było: „Trzymaj się, jestem przy tobie". Ma nadzieję, że to było: „Bądź silny, damy radę". Ma nadzieję, że to było: „Kocham cię". Ale pamięta tylko, że krzyczał, raz po raz wzywając pomocy. _Wy skurwiele! Pomóżcie mi! Po tym wszystkim, co dla was zrobiłem, na miłość boską, pomóżcie!_ Draco umarł z otwartymi oczami, z niewidzącym wzrokiem utkwionym w przestrzeni ponad jego ramieniem. Harry pamięta, jak rozsmarowywał sobie na twarzy jego krew, niczym wojownik przed bitwą. Pamięta, jak wyciągał odłamek szkła wbity we wrażliwe miejsce u podstawy jego szyi, miejsce, które tyle razy całował. Pamięta, jak zacisnął odłamek w garści i wzniósł do serca jak nóż, w geście prymitywnej, nieartykułowanej rozpaczy. Pamięta, że w tym właśnie momencie ludzie się ruszyli. To w tym momencie wyciągnięto różdżki i rzucono ochronne zaklęcia. Zbawca nie mógł umrzeć. Nie jak pies na ulicy. Nie jak śmierciożerca, w kałuży własnej krwi.

_Choć trudno w to uwierzyć, pewnego dnia znów będziecie się śmiać. Pewnego dnia znów kogoś pokochacie. Nic nie trwa wiecznie. Nawet żałoba.  
><em>

Harry leży na plecach. Wie, że powinien zadzwonić do Martina, ale nie potrafi. Po dwóch latach terapii wie, że w takich chwilach nie powinien być sam, ale nie może sobie przypomnieć, jak ruszać nogami, a co dopiero palcami. Wie teraz, że dopóki miał pigułki, był w stanie wmawiać sobie, że Draco nie odszedł naprawdę i nieodwołalnie. Buteleczka jest pusta prawie od miesiąca.

Na zewnątrz wyje syrena karetki i Harry wpatruje się w czerwony odblask tańczący na suficie. Czy naprawdę od śmierci Draco chodził do klubów? Naprawdę spakował ich rzeczy i wyprowadził się z ich mieszkania? Naprawdę znalazł mugolską pracę? Naprawdę przejmował się pogodą, troszczył się o rezerwację w restauracji, obchodziło go, że autobus jest zatłoczony i nie ma gdzie usiąść? Naprawdę robił zakupy i jadł chińskie zupki, oglądając w łóżku telewizję? Naprawdę spacerował po parku i chodził do kina? Naprawdę jeździł windą, posługiwał się kluczem i pisał tysiące listów odmawiających ludziom wypłaty odszkodowania? Naprawdę siedział w kółeczku w swojej „grupie wsparcia dla osób w żałobie" i opisywał „szczęśliwe wspomnienia"? Naprawdę bywał znudzony, ubawiony, napalony i zadowolony? Naprawdę spał i szczał, i kąpał się, i pierdolił, i drapał po jajach? Naprawdę wychodził z tego łóżka?

Naprawdę przeżył?

Wydaje się to niewybaczalną zdradą.

W okno bije grad. Z kranu znowu kapie. Zegar pokazuje kwadrans do piątej po południu. Na zewnątrz ktoś kopnął kosz i rozszczekał się pies. Słychać kroki na korytarzu i muzykę piętro niżej. Ktoś coś smaży. Klakson. Kobiecy śmiech. W mieszkaniu po drugiej stronie korytarza płacze dziecko. Grad bije w okno, a w zamku chrobocze klucz. Harry nie odwraca się w tamtą stronę.

— Hej — mówi Martin. — Przyniosłem ci coś do jedzenia.

— Nie przypominam sobie, kurwa, żebym dawał ci klucz — skrzeczy Harry.

— Nie dałeś — odpowiada Martin. — Dorobiłem sobie.

— Masz kurewski tupet — mówi Harry.

— Zarabiam na życie, wykładając skazańcom e.e. cummingsa. Muszę mieć w cholerę tupetu — odpowiada Martin. — Usiądziesz czy mam cię karmić na leżąco?

Ładuje na widelec kilka umaczanych w curry frytek i unosi go groźnie. Harry dźwiga się na posłaniu.

— Wakacje się skończyły?

Martin kiwa głową.

— Cuchniesz. Kiedy ostatni raz brałeś prysznic?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. Nie pamięta.

— No, otwórz dziobek — mówi Martin. — Mamusia nakarmi pisklaczka.

— Chuj ci w dupę — mówi Harry z ustami pełnymi rozmiękłych frytek i groszku.

— Może w przyszłym tygodniu — odpowiada Martin — jak już się zdecydujesz, czy zamierzasz żyć czy umrzeć.

Harry przestaje żuć i gapi się na niego.

— Oczywiście wolałbym, żebyś postanowił żyć — mówi Martin. — Nie czuję się nekrofilem.

Harry przełyka i gapi się dalej. Kręcone włosy Martina zrobiły się przydługie. Zaczyna wyglądać jak Shirley Temple.

Gdzieś w brzuchu, głęboko za żebrami, Harry czuje łaskotanie, które w końcu identyfikuje jako rodzący się śmiech. Martin, drań jeden, ma łzy w oczach, chociaż stara się to zatuszować, udając, że zakrztusił się frytką. Harry rzuca mu gniewne spojrzenie.

— Gnojek — mówi.

Martin wzrusza ramionami.

— Lepsze to niż melodramatyczna heroina.

Harry naprawdę nie potrafi się zdecydować, czy dać mu w twarz czy nie.

— Dawaj to — odbiera Martinowi widelec z następną porcją jedzenia.

— Z przyjemnością — odpowiada Martin. — Przyniosłem film.

Harry blednie.

— O czym?

— O smokach — mówi — czarodziejach i szklanych kulach. Pomyślałem, że jeśli wezmę coś z fantasy, nie wdepnę na żadną minę.

Wbrew sobie Harry zaczyna się śmiać i gdzieś w jego sercu Draco śmieje się także. Arystokratycznym modulowanym śmiechem, ale z zabawnym parsknięciem na końcu. Draco nie cierpiał, kiedy mu się to zdarzało.

Serce Harry'ego ściska się w pięść, a śmiech przechodzi w szloch. Martin kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— To wszystko jest nie w porządku — mówi Harry.

— Oczywiście, że jest — odpowiada Martin. — O czym w przeciwnym razie my, poeci, mielibyśmy twoim zdaniem pisać?

— Żałuję, że też nie umarłem — mówi Harry. — Przykro mi, ale tak jest.

Martin tylko kiwa głową.

— Wcinaj.

Wręcza Harry'emu jakiś świstek.

— Masz, powieś sobie na lodówce. Kupiłem ci nawet magnesik. Spróbuj nie zwracać uwagi, że to „Hello Kitty".

Harry rozprostowuje papierek.

— To mój najlepszy wiersz — mówi Martin. — Przyjemny i prosty. Żadnych kwiecistych ozdobników i metafor.

Harry ociera oczy rękawem i zakłada z powrotem okulary. Słowa są wypisane ołówkiem, pismo trochę się chwieje.

— Przepraszam, że na serwetce — mówi Martin. — Napisałem go w autobusie. Mam nadzieję, że da się odczytać.

Harry zaczyna czytać, ale pierwsze słowo to „oddychaj". Zamyka oczy od dźgnięcia bólu. Przypomina sobie, jak mówił do Draco: „Oddychaj!" — po zaciętej rozgrywce w quidditcha, po tym, jak łaskotał go, aż Draco rzucał na niego zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg, po tym, jak sprawiał, że Draco szczytował tak gwałtownie, że zapominał, jak się nazywa. To właśnie powiedział, kiedy Draco pierwszy raz powiedział, że go kocha. To właśnie powiedział, kiedy jak dureń ukląkł przed Draco w śniegowej brei i ujął jego rękę. To właśnie mówił, kiedy przyciskał Draco do piersi, a jego krew moczyła mu dżinsy. „Szlag jasny, oddychaj! Nie waż się, kurwa, przestać, no dalej, oddychaj! Nawet o tym nie myśl, oddychaj, Draco, do kurwy nędzy, _oddychaj_!"

Tak łatwo byłoby teraz, tak łatwo, odpuścić sobie wszystko, położyć się i więcej nie wstać. Tak łatwo byłoby się poddać. Jest zmęczony bez Draco. Tak bardzo zmęczony. Czuje, jak Martin ściska jego ramię, i zmusza się do otwarcia oczu.

_Oddychaj._

_Jedz._

_Pij._

_Śpij._

_Wstań._

_Pracuj._

_Baw się._

_Śmiej się._

_Płacz._

_Myśl._

_Marz._

_Mów._

_Milcz._

_Miej nadzieję._

_Wątp._

_Zapomnij._

_Wspomnij._

_I od początku:_

_Oddychaj…  
><em>

KONIEC


End file.
